The primary cause of accidental death to elevator mechanics is the severe crushing injury that occurs when the mechanic is working in the pit (below the elevator) or in the overhead (above the elevator) and the elevator moves unexpectedly. Heretofore, mechanics have relied upon use of the elevator controls within the inspection box on the car top to control elevator movement, and thus provide for the mechanic's safety. However, this is not always adequate.